


Held

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John wishes he could see them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from the LJ johnheartpaul comm.

The artist in him wished he could see this, somehow. Wished that he was a fly on the wall, or that he had a camera posed somewhere. Shit, some days he wished he could just hand a camera to Ringo and tell him to keep shooting until the film ran out. 

As it was he had to content himself with the feeling of it all – which, truth to tell, wasn't a bad way to go. The warmth of Paul curled against his back, his breath gentle on the back of his neck. His head resting on Paul's left bicep, the arm curled around so that Paul's fingers just brushed his hair. Paul's other arm wound around his waist, hand curled loosely at his belly. His own left hand holding Paul's right, fingers intertwined so that they were connected even when they slept. His right hand resting on Paul's thigh, pulling it up and over his own, Paul's weight heavy against him.

And it didn't matter that there were days when he wanted to kill Paul; didn't matter that they fought so badly; didn't matter that there were others who wanted, needed, deserved his attention.

All that mattered was that Paul was the only one in his life who never turned away; the only one who wrapped himself around him and didn't let go; the only one he could count on when it got dark and lonely and the nightmares moved in. 

But, oh, what he wouldn't give to paint this.


End file.
